scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Fred Jones, Sr.
For the original incarnation of the Jones patriarch, see Skip Jones. Fred Jones, Sr. was the mayor of Crystal Cove and the 'surrogate' father of Fred Jr.. On the surface he seems to only care more about making money from the town's mysteries rather than solving them, which conflicts with his son, contributing to an already awkward relationship. In reality this is a cover for a much darker and obsessed personality, one who has gone to great lengths to complete the Planispheric Disk. He forced the original Mystery Incorporated to leave Crystal Cove and bargained away the guardianship of the son of Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves. Physical appearance He has dark hair, wears glasses and a suit. He shares Brad and Fred Jr's square jaw. Personality Fred Jones, Sr. is a selfish and greedy opportunist. He will do almost anything to make Crystal Cove into a tourist hotspot. He takes any of the paranormal and bizarre events that happen in Crystal Cove as an opportunity to promote the town's popularity regardless of the consequences and thus, he will willingly turn a blind eye in favor of reaping the benefits that they bring until it is too late (Menace Of The Manticore). In turn, his relationship with his son has become turbulent at best, with Fred Jr. slowly (but surely) realizing how selfish his father really is. History Early life He came to Crystal Cove in search of the Planispheric Disk. Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Season one He told his son that there was more to life than traps, and looked shocked then normal after Daphne showed the mysterious locket. (Beware The Beast From Below) He refused to pick up Fred and the others from Gatorsburg because he had gotten comfortable in his recliner. He confronted George Avocados and asked Fred Jr. to copy campaign flyers. He also got reelected as mayor of Crystal Cove and appointed Scooby as head of Crystal Cove's pizza departments. (The Secret Of The Ghost Rig) He refused to close down the beach to protect people from the Man-Crab. (Revenge Of The Man Crab) He insisted Fred Jr. get tutoring in civics, and he wanted to exploit the 'spookified' kids for publicity. (The Song Of Mystery) He let the Hex Girls have a new venue. (In Fear Of The Phantom) He asked that the Gnome be investigated for publicity purposes. (The Grasp Of The Gnome) He was present when a Humungonaut tore down his Tiki Tub restaurant. (Battle Of The Humungonauts) He dropped Fred Jr. off at Darrow University and told him to visit his old fraternity. (The Shrieking Madness) He headed off the kids' investigation of a Cicada Creature victim, and later anticipated getting pictures when they were attacked. (When The Cicada Calls) He was present at the rebuilt Tiki Tub when the Wild Brood came in. (The Wild Brood) He was caught up 'in the love' of Aphrodite and danced with Sheriff Bronson Stone. (Where Walks Aphrodite) He spied on the kids as they left the ruins of Darrow Mansion. (Escape From Mystery Manor) He showed Mr. Wang around town and went with him to a dinner party hosted by the Blakes. He asked the gang's help in solving the Manticore problem at the amusement park, and he was caught searching Fred's room by Velma for their piece of the Planispheric Disk. He was badly frightened in his own home by the haunting of the Shadowy Figure who was later revealed to be Professor Pericles and lost his piece of the Planispheric Disk to him. (A Haunting in Crystal Cove) He fired Sheriff Stone when he thought a vigilante ghost would do a better job for free. In his Freak of Crystal Cove persona, he was on top of the old Spanish church watching the kids go away after Angel Dynamite/Cassidy Williams revealed the old Mystery, Inc.'s true fate. (Pawn of Shadows) When Sheriff Bronson Stone and the parents arrived upon the Freak of Crystal Cove's defeat, Fred unmasked the Freak to be Mayor Fred Jones Sr. upon figuring out himself. Fred Jones Sr. threatened the original Mystery, Incorporated and hunted down the current gang for their own piece of the disk. He also revealed that Fred wasn't his real son and that he was actually the son of Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves, much to Fred's anger. As Fred walks away, Bronson quotes to Mayor Fred Jones Sr. "say it isn't so." (All Fear The Freak) Season two The Gang told him about the plan about the Planispheric Disks and he agreed to help them by taking the real Pieces in custody. Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** Episodes featuring Fred Jones, Sr. Quotes Notes/trivia * Category:Crystal Cove citizens Category:Culprits Category:Darrow University students Category:Mayors Category:Opening victims Category:Parents Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 villains